fanonlodgefandomcom-20200213-history
Vanrakian Commune
The Vanrakian Commune are a coalition of races located in the Koronus Expanse. The Commune is lead and banded together by an ancient machine known only as the Alrak, worshiped as a god the Alrak is believed to be the legacy of an even older race called the Vanrak who are believed to have been wiped out during the Great Crusade. The Vanrakian Commune is a technocracy, and thus is obsessed the gaining of new tech to a point comparable to the Adeptus Mechanicus. This drive for new tech and the worship of the Alrak has been the cause of many fractures between the different races in the Commune with infighting and even civil wars common place. Races The Chosen Races/Autva Also known as the founding races, the Chosen Races refer to the three speceis that first formed together in the aftermath of the Great Crusade to form what became the Vanrakian Commune. Made up of the Nesstren, the Kragnoth and the Melhesti. These three races hold supreme power over the "slave races" and are at the forefront of all political and faction decisions that are not done by the Alrak itself, while these races have been fighting under the same banner for thousands of years they are known to all despise and hate each other for varied reasons. While they don't have the same role as the other three, the Alrak controlled machine race known as the Autva are considered of as the hands of Alrak and are placed in this section though it is possible they have equal if not more power than the rest of the Commune. The Nesstren The Nesstren are one of the three "Chosen Races" of Alrak. They are mammals who rely on sound to function and come from the Night World of Loph. They are one of the most numerous of the races because of the speed at which they mature and how many young they have in a single batch. The Nesstren are one of the most hateful races in the commune, and they despise all others The Kragnoth The Kragnoth are another one of the three "Chosen Races" of Alrak. They are an insectile race hailing from a large desert world known as Kylor. In battle the Kragnoth are useful for sieges and fast attack using their adept digging abilities to strike from the ground at enemy troops or go under fortifications. They are known for using biological enhancement to a high degree and use monstrous creatures instead of vehicles, while the Nesstren assault the enemy from the ground and the Melhesti from above the Kragnoth will be digging below the enemy lines to hit them where they are weakest and setting up a drop zone for reinforcements. The Melhesti The Melhesti are a late joining elitist society comprised of a heavy caste system. As a race they are artistic and technologically adept. In battle they act in small task specific units, and follow strict codes for personal conduct in a battle. Often with their race it is tactical flexibility and being able to quickly cycle their specialized units in and out of the battlefield that leads to victory. The Melhesti are known to be extremely prejudiced against the other races of the Commune, and see themselves as the only true chosen of the Alrak. The Autva A machine race controlled directly by the Alrak, the Autva act the carriers of the Alraks direct will and are often used in maintaining the integrity of the Commune and often leading armies when the Alrak need direct control of his worshipers. The Autva use advanced Vanrakian tech. The Servant Races The middle of Commune society, all servant races are put under the domain of one of the Chosen Races, with exactly 50% of the members in that race going under command of their "mother" race with the other 50% going under direct command of the Alrak and his army of Autva to work for the greater good of the entire Commune. Unlike the Slave Races, the Servant Races have some say in the Society of the Commune and aren't treated terribly but are still lower then the Chosen Races. Currently there are four servant races under the domain of the Commune, they are as follows: The Brak A race of large, muscular, bipedal mammals, the Brak make up for their lack of intelligence by being loyal to their dying breath and as extremely powerful melee fighters. Brak hail from a harsh jungle planet that the very gravity conditions could crush a man aswell as creatures that could tear even the most well armed soldier to peices. While the Brak were not very technologically advanced and were still in a tribal state when the Commune found them, however their basic minds proved easy to bend and soon the Brak were being used as fanatical berserkers with a zealous beleif in their Commune masters. In battle, Brak make use of "Spiker" Guns, large smi automatic shotguns that fire explosive spikes at short distances, aswell as this the Brak make use of melee weapons such as mauls and warhammers and are ussually extremely heavily armoured. The Valrog A cunning reptillian race, the Valrog are primarily a combat race used as scouts and fast attack troops. Valrog will often be deployed in conjunction with Brak soldiers who both compliment eachovers strengths and weaknesses with the Valrog being nimble ranged fighters and the Brak being brutish short ranged warriors. Valrog make use of Shard Weapons, guns that fire tiny, razor sharp shards of obsidian at incredible fire rates and over considerable distances with the amount of rounds fired more than making up for the lack of accuracy. Valrog soldiers are still used in large amounts with their role as scouts and general "cannon fodder" proving extremely useful in combat. The Kynroth Kynroth are a strange race of living crystals, often being no larger than a person's palm. Kynroth have an innate understanding of technology and can master new principles within years or, with simpler concepts, weeks. This has seen the Kynroth implemented in various fields all across the Commune, from combat engineers, basic maintenance, even top secret research and development projects. Being just living crystals the Kynroth had no way to interact with the world, but upon being discovered by the Commune were given a way to act along their world. The Commune put the Kynroth into suits that were powered by the Kynroth's considerable energy output. Because of their inherient mastery of technology, the Kynroth are more well treated then any other Servant Race. Slave Races The lowest of Commune society consists of three slave races that are evenly distributed throughout the entirity of the Commune, and have no say in their society. Currently there are three servant races under the domain of the Commune, they are as follows: The Brolkine The Brolkine are a race of sentient bovine humanoids that were enslaved by the Commune long ago. They are strong and tough, making them perfect for hard labor, and have a very low intelligence which makes them easy to control. Each Brolkine is fitted with a shock collar to keep them in line, although this is hardly necessary due to the fact that their entire race have been slaves for so long that the Brolkine simply do not know of any other way to live. The Brolkine are often used as cannon fodder for the Commune's armies, usually to serve as a distraction to keep the enemies' attention away from the Commune's main forces. The Brolkine breed very quickly, and often have more than one child, that grow to maturity in just a few short years. Because of this, the Brolkine are considered by the Commune to be less of a species and more like a renewable resource. The Erkin A Diminutive race of scavengers and thieves, that were forced under the Communes heel after a short and rather unimpressive war. Individually each Erkin is a short, typically one meeter, black furred creature with little strength save in it's powerful steel like jaws. The two most significant strengths of the Erkin are their drastic numbers, typically outnumbering a foe by over twenty to one, and their ability to devour and digest almost any material. Since their induction as slaves for the Commune Erkin have been employed on mass as miners and as a source of food, something the cannibalistic race does not mind. In war Erkin are used to support sapping operations, or are thrown on mass at a enemy with their masters expecting the small black balls to eventually eat their way through an enemy. The Nerrak The Nerrak are a sub-species of the infamous Nesstren who developed in different parts of Loph, and therefore evolved differently. Where the Nerrak have excellent vision, the Nesstren have terrible vision. Where the Nesstren are large and strong, the Narrak are small and agile. The Nerrak have throught their entire history feared the darkness they came from, as their lives are spent running from Loph's Apex Predator the Nesstren. Believed to be inferior to the Nesstren, the Nerrak have served as slaves for all their sentience and are used as common cannon fodder in Battle. They are thrown into battle wearing cheaply made armor with cheaply made RAW-Pistols attached to their wrists while carrying common combat knives. The Nerrak have a much faster rate of reproduction then their larger kin mainly because of how many young were likely to die on Loph. Technology The Vanrakian are a technocracy, and thus have focused much of their efforts into gaining new tech for warfare and civilian use. Much of their technology has been built upon Imperial and Vanrakian tech that was left behind during the Great Crusade, the Commune could be compared with the Adeptus Mechancus when it comes to the gaining of new tech and will burn entire worlds, wipe out whole civilizations, have thousands of troops die just for an advancement in tech. While all technology is put to the greater good of the entire Commune, the different races making up the empire still use their own tech in battle usually due to their style of warfare and strategy. Particle Displacement Technology The main form of technology used by the Autva, Particle Displacment Technology commonly referred to as PDT is used in both weaponry and shielding by the Autva. PDT works on the principles of using high speed particles to collide with and destroy the atomic structure of a target, whether that target is an enemy soldier or ship or a hostile projectile depends on the form of PDT being used. Particle Displacement Technology was used during the Great Crusade against the Imperium of Man and has remained virtually unchanged due to its effectiveness. In both ground and space theaters, Particle Displacement Technology is implemented in a large bulk of Autva weaponry. Weapons using this technology fire a stream of particles at near the speed of light, these particles then collide with the atomic structure of their target destroying each atom in a ball of fiery plasma as they are bombarded by particles. As atoms are mostly empty space, these particles will pass through the target until they do make contact with a nucleus of an atom giving PDT weaponry massive penetration power against the strongest of armors, PDT weapons also sport extremely high range in both space and surface warfare making them some of the most feared weapons used by the Commune. PDT weapons do have one drawback however; if PDT weapons are fired for too long, the particles will clash with each over more and more eventually causing the beam to violently explode killing the firer. As well as this, the weapons internal cooling systems eventually lose the ability to cope with the massive energy outputs from the gun causing it to overheat which can again result in the weapon blowing up from colliding particles. As such, Autva PDT weapons are hardwired to lockdown before either event happens, this cooldown period can last a few seconds to many minutes depending on the size and model of the weapon with larger, ship based guns generally having longer cooldown than ground based versions. Not just used offensively, Particle Displacement Technology is also the major implementation in Autva shielding devices. These shields are for the same role as other shields used by the other races in that they are meant for protecting the wearer from enemy fire, Autva PDT shields are known to be some of the most effective and longest lasting shields used in the Commune and represent the peak of their technological might. PDT shields work on the same principle of their weapon counterparts in which they use high speed particles to destroy the atomic structure of what they hit, instead of shooting particles at a target in a beam the shield emits a wall of particles that move around a single point at extremely high speeds. The shields onboard computer is able to detect enemy projectiles to which it shields the certain part on which the projectile will hit, this way the shield will take out all enemy projectiles but won't destroy harmless objects touching the wearer such as the cover he is hiding behind or the floor he is standing on. Autva PDT shields are capable of blocking both physical and energy fire and can only be pierced by sub atomic projectiles. The current list of Autva PDT based devices are as follows: Space-Travel The Vanrakian Commune as a whole, meaning the entirety and individual parts of the Commune, use Magnetic Sails to travel through space. The Ships use static magnetic fields to deflect charged particles into plasma wind which creates momentum for the ships, and since there is no friction in space the ships will continue to get faster and faster allowing the ships to move very swiftly. These magnetic sails can also be used to deflect charged particles to lower momentum allowing the ship to slow down. Particle Alignment Forges A technology used particularly by military forges, Particle Alignment Forges are used to control minerals on the atomic level. These Forges are meant to build superlight armors and to make high quality weapon parts. The process use magnetic energies to re-position atoms their sub-particles arrangement. during the forging process materials become superheated sludge while shielding powerful presses force the materials into the desired shape. Culture and Society Government As a technocracy, those with a higher technological aptitude have a higher social and power standing in the politics of the Commune. The supreme leader of the Commune is an ancient machine known as the Arlak, worshiped as god the Arlak carries the consciousness of the last of the Vanrakians who uploaded themselves into the Arlak during the Great Crusade when their race was wiped out. While the Arlak guides and shapes the Commune with its power, the governing of the Commune is achieved by a council of eight known as the Thralk. The Thralk is made up of two members from the four "chosen" races of Alrak, each race submits their greatest war leader and the one with the most technological aptitude for the council. This gives the leadership of the Commune an equal mix of military and scientific thinking. While this council has proven to be quite effective at leading the Commune in the direction they need to go, it has also been the cause of much infighting and even small civil wars between the different races. Relations Rak'Gol The first enemy of the Vanrakian Commune, each race even before joining the commune has at some point been forced to bear witness to the horror of an Rok'Gol attack. Most often while the species as a whole survived their colonies, ships or whatever had encountered the Rak'Gol was completely destroyed. Now united under the Commune each of the member races has agreed to counter the Rak'Gol threat wherever it might appear. Thus far no campaigns launched to destroy the Rak'Gol have proven successful, though united efforts have saved many colonies from the dark menace. Orks As a race spread and waging war across the stars the orkish hordes have come in contact and waged war against the Vanrakian commune. However superior tactics and weaponry have permitted the Commune's forces to force the Ork species out of their territory each time one of the greenskin's horrid waaagh!s come their way. Adeptus Mechanicus The Adeptus Mechanicus of the human species has been a scornful blight in the eyes of the Vanrakian Commune's member species since the Commune first came into contact with humanity. The Admech's crude maintenance and religious drivel was in the eyes of the Commune's membership a affront to their own faith and to their accomplishments. Thus far any Adeptus Mechanicus shrine has been a particular target for the Vanrakian's fleets whenever they engage humanity. Eldar Encountered rarely by the Vanrakian Commune, the Eldar's selfish and often damaging tenancies had over time eventually lead the Commune to declare war against their species. Despite searching the Commune has not found the Eldar homeworld, but once they do they intend to put an eternal end to the troubles brought on by these wandering pests. Necrons Slumbering abominations, The typical Commune reaction to the necron is to attempt to immediately destroy any Tomb containing these vile machines. The Necron while proving to be incredibly technologically advanced are nothing more than machines of death and destruction. Thus far direct engagements with the Necron have proven disastrous however orbital bombardments have proven successful at stopping these detestable relics. History (005.M31) Death of the Vanrakians Durring the final years of the Great Crusade, the species known as the Vanrakians after living secluded from the wider galaxy by the turbulent warp storms of the age of strife began a series of violent expansions gathering technology and claiming territory for their eagerly expanding race. However this expansion lead their people directly into the sights of human's Great Crusade. The struggle for the Vanrakians was fierce but the overwhelming numbers of the humans along with their elite "space marine" soldiers forced the Vanrakians back easily eventually crushing the young race's forces and destroying their home-world. On one of the last remaining Vanrakian colonies the last of their race's technology and materials were gathered. In a last hope of preservation they prepared a massive ship meant to carry themselves and the records of their race to safety. The workers labored endlessly knowing that at any time the dreadful humans could appear bringing their species to a permanent end. To safeguard their species knowledge the Vanrakians built the Alrak, a governing AI meant to preserve both the history and traditions of the Vanrakins as well as to serve as a governing body preventing the survivors from falling into anarchy. To program such a AI would have been a colossal undertaking instead the surviving Vanrakians copied their consciousness into the machine, allowing their collective will and memory to form the AI known as the Alrak. Within enough time the Vanrakians' completed their escape vessel they would call The Bastion. It seemed as though fortune smiled upon the Vanrakians as the humans who had reduced their races numbers to the thousands suddenly withdrew, granting them the reprieve needed for their race to gather and prepare their escape. With the Bastion prepared for it's great journey into the unknown, the Vanrakian's gathered leaving only a scarce few of their race to watch over the vessel as they prepared with their kin for the struggles ahead. However it was at this time that a Dark Eldar Kabal descended upon the Vanrakian survivors. Within hours The Bastion was boarded while Dark Eldar descended upon the surviving Vanrakians below. Looking on in horror the last vestiges of the ship's crew initiated the vessels FTL, even as the last of Vanrakians died and the ship's automated defenses felled the final Kabalittes, the Alrak planned, both for the future of the Vanrakian name and for revenge upon the humans who doomed the Vanrakians. (056.M32) The Founding War After over a thousand years of drifting through space and searching for a suitable place to restart their empire, the Bastion came across a small, obscure system inhabited by three warring species who had only recently developed space flight. These races were known as the Nesstren, the Kragnoth and the Melhesti and inhabited the worlds of Loph, Kylor and Gia respectively, none of these races were winning the war they were all fighting and the Alrak predicted that this stalemate would continue in defanently. Instead of destroying these three races and taking the planets for their own, the Alrak decided it would be more beneficial to unite them and use them to carve an empire to carry out their revenge on the humans that had caused their downfall over a millennia ago. The Bastion first observed the three races in their bickering for about a century, from this the Alrak learned the languages of the races, their cultures, their strengths and their weaknesses. The three races continued fighting and were completely oblivious to the fact that a planet sized ship that would be their future god was watching them. When the Alrak finally decided to contact the races, he did so by sending small, weaponless drones to each of the races homeworlds. Much to his dismay, the probes were instantly shot down by the races who had all become extremely xeno phobic due to the constant state of warfare they had all been in. The Alrak did not sence that a war would be necasarry, and so it began construction of an army of robotic warriors which the Alrak would directly control inorder to unify the system. With his new army known as the Autva the Alrak began his conquest of the system and the subjigation of its races, the armies of the Nesstren, the Kragnoth and the Melhesti were hardly a match for the technolgical superiority of the Autva who suffered very little casulties from their resistance. The Nesstren were the first planet to be targeted by the Alrak and thus were the first to accept his rule and to take him his a god, the Kragnoth were soon to follow with the Melhesti taking longer than the other races due mainly due to their natural arrogance. After a swift Crusade, the Alrak had unfied the three races under the now titled "Vanrakian Commune" to which it lead as a god. The Nesstren, Kragnoth and Melhesti accepted the Alrak and his legion of Autva as nothing less than gods and both respected and feared them, the Alrak in return gifted his "Chosen" with Vanrakian technology to jumpstart their civilisations but still kept wary of their power and made sure that he would allways remain superior to his subjects. Now that the three races and the Alrak were united, the Commune could set about forming an empire of their own and attempt to enlighten all under the rule of Alrak. Quotes By About Category:OrkMarine Category:Vernichtung Category:Plaguenumber3 Category:The Vanrakian Commune Category:Groups Category:Xenos Species Category:Empires